The present invention relates to a new and improved construction of mosaic arrangement of switch elements or components, especially electrical push-button switches.
Prior art arrangements of switch components or elements, especially electrical push-button switches with square or quadratic switch bodies arranged at the front side or surface of electrical switch panels and the like, employ a cross-rail grid arrangement for receiving the switch components and which consists of a number of grid rails located transversely with respect to one another and equipped with slots for assembly purposes. What is especially disadvantageous with this construction is the great logistical expenditure when using such grids for random grid structures.